


Am I Good Enough for You?

by BrokenboneRoss



Category: All Time Low, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, Depression, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Schizophrenia, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, panic disorder, psychotic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenboneRoss/pseuds/BrokenboneRoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan Ross has Schizophrenia and was sent to the Floyd Home for the mentally ill. Here he meets Brendon Urie another patient along with others that he will befriend. This is the story of his time that the institute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I Good Enough for You?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on ao3 so if it is terrible then I'm sorry I tried.

**Schizophrenia**  
_Noun_  
_A long-term mental disorder of a type involving a breakdown in the relation between thought, emotion, and behavior, leading to faulty perception, inappropriate actions and feelings, withdrawal from reality and personal relationships into fantasy and delusion, and a sense of mental fragmentation._  
“YOU DON’T GET IT, IT FEELS LIKE MY HEAD IS EXPLODING.”  
“Ryan, we want to help you why won’t you listen to us.”  
“No, I can’t. You’re just like them. You don’t want what’s best for me like you’re just like them”  
“Ryan, please we are trying to help.”  
“I-I just want, I want them to be gone.”  
“I know Ryan, that’s why we are here, we are trying to help them leave.”  
\--  
**Panic Disorder**  
_Noun_  
_A psychiatric disorder in which debilitating anxiety and fear arise frequently and without reasonable cause._  
“Brendon you just need to breathe”  
“I-I-I im trying I just, someone is coming to kill me I know it I just know it.”  
“Brendon, your safe here okay? No one is going to kill you. No one is going to hurt you.”  
\--  
_“Floyd Home for mentally ill youths is located in the desert of Nevada a few miles away from Las Vegas and is home to a few hundred patients with chronic mental illnesses._  
_The Floyd Home is known for providing comfortable services and helpful weekly therapy sessions for each and every patient. Call the number on the screen for more information”_  
“Honey I think we should call the number it’s the best thing we can do for him.”  
“I know just I’m afraid, something bad might happen in there and I can’t let my only baby go”  
“We have to its what’s best for him.”  
“I guess, Ryan could you come down stairs please”  
“What is it mom?”  
“Were sending you to The Floyd Home.”  
"What? No Im **not** insane please you cant send me there im **not** insane."  
"Pack your bags."


End file.
